Teach Your Children Well
by Ndabz91
Summary: Naruto comes to a decision early on in his life, that sets him apart from all other stories. From this one decision, discover just how far our hero can go. How different can a story be, from one simple change? Abandoned. Anyone is free to use the story, but I ask that you send me a link to what you create.
1. Chapter 1 - Pain

**Chapter 1: Pain**

Naruto Uzumaki knew pain very intimately. He had no choice of the matter since from the moment he came out of his mother's womb, he was forced to carry a burden that to this day cursed his entire existence. Presently he didn't know the reason for his cursed life, the unknown causing more pain than any physical beating, stabbing or outright torture could achieve. It only led him to his first mature decision at the tender age of 4; gather information to ward away a pain worse in the future. Acting upon this decision proved very tricky indeed, especially when every waking moment, Naruto buzzed from the most extreme case of hyperactivity. Any other child would have succumbed to their condition and went with the feeling with great abandon. Not Naruto, however, he possessed a razor-sharp focus whenever it came to something important, and this moment was one of the first times he would act upon it.

If anyone was to notice the next 3 months at the orphanage, then they would have picked out very quickly a strange and concerning change. Naruto Uzumaki was now the epitome of tranquillity. Why it should worry others is because of the effects this would have as he grew up. What should also be realized, was what brought upon the hyperactivity in the first place and whether Naruto's current solution would explode when pushed too far. The answer is in the burden Naruto possesses combined with the genetic traits which came from his mother. Kushina Uzumaki was an amazing woman, terrifying ninja and loving wife; however, her lineage drew back hundreds of years, where she connected to the royal line.

The Uzumaki clan gained three bloodline traits that carried through with some variety. Longevity, Chakra density and Health regeneration. These were passed onto Naruto during procreation and was only combined with mental agility and adaptability from Naruto's father. Where the burden comes into play was through the nature of the chakra it possessed. The burden was sealed inside Naruto, and its power was drip-fed into Naruto's naturally growing chakra pool and mixing with it. The one and only trait that this provided was chakra enhanced due it being so raw, wild and dense.

How this effects Naruto was by making his brain process data at many times the regular rate, which made anything 'normal speed' seem very slow. It affected attention and concentration, both of which were very hard to keep for more than a few seconds. Naruto's change within 3 months to this is only amazing and nigh-impossible but clearly showing the strong will, Naruto possessed to strive for what he wanted. A way to focus his mind onto one thing, which was the deadliest weapon in the world.

The secret was a clear mind. Naruto forced himself to accept everything that went through his head, to push beyond the limitations of his own hyperactivity until he broke through and gained awareness far beyond it. Now Naruto perceived just about everything through all 7 senses; sight, smell, taste, hearing, touch, chakra and emotion. His mind then became a stream of data which was mercilessly broken down, chopped up and squeezed for all possible knowledge and wisdom it could give. The vastness of Naruto's mind led him to never removing data but to categorize them, compile ever-growing databases with instant links to anything and everything that had them.

Naruto knew. It was his birthday today, along with the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. It was so obvious now, as he felt the presence of no less than 5 men and women, ninja no-doubt who had broken into his room and where approaching him from all sides. He was trapped, knew what was in store but now realized that the two events tonight were irreparably linked. The vicious insults of demon and other similar varieties gave a clearer picture. Through all of this, Naruto remained calm. He instead focused inward in the search for the fox.

Naruto realized the immediate shift from reality to somewhere within. His 'eyes' witnessed himself inside a dark sewer-like corridor. He looked and sensed behind him finding a bright light showing a library of sorts which he intuitively knew to be his recently created mind palace. He turned to face forward and wasn't surprised when the light behind him followed him, turning the sewer corridor into a clean white-marble hall. The further he walked, the more he felt, and it was getting palpable. Eventually, he reached the end, which revealed a massive room with the back half-filled with a cage.

With just a thought, the entire room was bathed in light. No longer was there any darkness, shadow or crevice to hide. Naruto nodded before focusing on something else. The cage and the room were removed and replaced with a vast forest. Where Naruto stood, was the doorway to Naruto's mind palace now. The Kyuubi had a collar around its neck, which spread black-inked markings along its body, tail and other limbs with a circle around the chest and head area. Naruto nodded and before leaving said one thing; "G_reetings, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am your warden. I wish that your stay here is comfortable and ask that you consider a working relationship with me to gain more benefits to this arrangement. Until next time._" Naruto walked through the hallway and into his mind palace, which was another huge room. He focused himself as he had a lot to do, to better understand what he could do about his imminent attack.

Naruto came back to reality with only moments left before the first attack. Naruto's entire body shifted in such a way to avoid significant organ damage, and his skin subtly gleamed with a dark blue shin. His tranquillity had never left him, yet there was a fury in his eyes which was tempered and cold. The first man to attack didn't notice any of this and started punching the demon in the stomach. The attack hit, but Naruto gave no sound nor sign of discomfort, yet the punch connected. When the fist recoiled, the dark blue light glistened more before settling again. As the others took turns to attack and torture, Naruto absorbed the blows and attacks as best as he could. His inner power working intently to work his natural bodily process beyond its regular limitations. Beyond that, Naruto was learning with every sense available. Picking up everything from stance, speed and skill. His body would make the slightest of moves to deflect the damage. And would even use the dark blue light to counter with a reflection of kinetic energy. If the attackers weren't drunk with a vengeance, they would have seen this and been very impressed that such a feat could occur from someone so young.

Naruto had sensed the ANBU very close by, only they didn't do anything. They just stood or sat in their position and allowed their emotions to fester with spite to his fate. However, suddenly two more appeared and the entire group shifted with a stronger feeling; fear. Naruto could feel why. One was not only very powerful but was sharp and keen, yet deep within was a massive feeling of depression and despair. To the other, Naruto felt a cold and clinical mind. Felt the purity and gentleness yet at the same time the hurting from deep within. Both new ANBU layered themselves so tightly that none of this would be seen or felt from anyone. Anyone but him.

It didn't take long for the two arrivals to appear in the room and destroy the ninjas with nonlethal force. The leader wore a dog mask, the other a crow one. Both were God's in comparison to the mob of attackers and while very fast and clinical, were perceived just fine by Naruto. When everything was done, the leader came to Naruto and was about to take him to the hospital. Naruto didn't resist and only took the time to break down both ANBU as intimately as he did himself because in these two people he could trust. And that to him was very important.

The Hokage stood at the foot of Naruto's hospital bed. The boy had been strangely and worryingly on guard as he rested until a moment ago when the Hokage entered. It was as if Naruto sensed his own security with him. The man quickly brushed that thought aside as he took a discerning eye. The boy's injuries were surprisingly surface level, and not even a single mark was left now. The Doctor had proof of what had been inflicted on Naruto. Still, the boy's healing capabilities washed all of it away. The Hokage was more interested now on what Naruto feeling inside. He released a sigh of relief, knowing that after finally finishing the massive backlog of paperwork from the Kyuubi attack, he could finally let Naruto fit in his schedule. It seemed now was almost too late. Still, he had time to make it up to the young boy and plans which would, on the one hand, help him, but more help the village. It was a part of being a leader which he hated but had done so for many years.

"_I'm sorry Minato, I've failed your son time and again. But I promise to make up now. I will do my best that your son grows to be a fine shinobi of this village. One who will possess a raging 'will of fire'._ "


	2. Chapter 2 - Fear

**Chapter 2: Fear**

Naruto stood inside a small, one-bedroom apartment which was given to him by the Hokage. It was a gift, which remained to be the first of its kind and almost broke Naruto's calm state of mind. The sheer emotion and feelings that came from that one gesture would remain in Naruto for his entire life, along with teaching him how potent and deeply rooted emotion was. Naruto wasn't blind or deaf to the emotions running through the Hokage; the man had many reasons for why he gave the gift but also a subtle desire for payback. It helped Naruto to understand the phrase 'nothing is free'. Yet at this moment, Naruto wielded his clear mind and set himself to the task he knew to be the best response for the time; shopping.

Almost instantly, Naruto was recognised as he walked through the village, which flipped a switch in people's minds and hearts. It was very clear to Naruto now, who's senses were growing each day with more detail being gained. Everyone would go out there a way to glare at him, their feelings would darken and influence whatever they were thinking about. It was strange for Naruto to pinpoint the real source of the hate, spite and rage; fear. Fear was a feeling that he had felt in vast amounts in his first few years of life. Tapping into the hearts of those around, directed him to different colours and flavours of this same feeling. What was most intriguing was how common it was to hide away from fear with anything else; hate being an effortless feeling to use.

What Naruto was very aware of, was how much more he felt emotions after clearing his mind. Naruto was more open and knowledgeable than ever before. Feelings, thoughts, ideas, dreams, goals, personality, habits and more were all included. So, fear was simply another emotion which he had successfully conquered and defeated, which in turn gave him full control over his actions. Trying to shop for essentials in a village filled with people that feared and hated you was a big challenge. The simple response was a pure denial of entry. Others would only sell rotten produce while some would charge several times more than usual. Naruto was clear on what he needed and had fantastic patience to seek out the entire village. He had 3 months' worth of essentials in the apartment. Naruto went out every day for those 3 months and scoured every building, forest and area taking everything.

The primary academy was set to start the following day, after a 3-month summer. Naruto had been enrolled by the Hokage to attend. He had been given a stipend which was a monthly allowance for essentials. The benefit was provided by the assistant desk in the Hokage tower. The assistant refused Naruto every time with a lousy lie of an excuse. Naruto was now eating his very last meal. The summer was at its end and with no money (Apartment fees), no extra clothes nor any food; Naruto was indeed at rock bottom. Fear was felt like a hot blanket, yet no matter what, Naruto continued eating calmly. After finishing, he washed and tidied. He walked to the door, opened it and then strangely spoke.

"_I know about the fox. Bring me to the Hokage._"

That was all it took, to get the dog masked ANBU whose turn it was to watch over him. For the last 3 months, this man hadn't been around and only now would this have a better chance of working. It did, as the man appeared in a swirl of leaves, placed a hand on his shoulder and vanished with him in a swirl of motion.

The Hokage was currently sat at his desk, reading an adult book which he did to release some tension from the high-stressed job. A vice which helped to curb the death he had inflicted directly and indirectly. An essential requirement of ninja, to stop mental breakdown. He had several moments each month to do this. He also used a special all-seeing orb which allowed him to scope out any area within the entire village. It had every citizen keyed into it and allowed him full access. He would usually use it to see Naruto, who seemed very calm taking many long walks around the village. The boy got around, and he was pleased. Still, something in his gut told him he was missing something. A knawing sensation which only got worse.

The Hokage was abruptly aware of a soon-to-be entering ANBU with Naruto, the boy on his heart. The particular ANBU was a cut above the rest; Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat and master of 1000 chakra techniques. The leader just knew that his gut was right, and whatever was about to happen wouldn't be right.

Kakashi Hatake liked Naruto. He had a perfect blend of Minato, Kushina and his own uniqueness. He had no influence from the fox and somehow remained completely sane after all the negative attention delivered by the villagers. He could only curse his own fate, for not being there the many times where Naruto needed him. He and Itachi were some of the only ones who gave a damn. Now though, he just knew he missed another problem. This one, however, seemed to have a far sinister underline to it. It was in the boy's entire character. He noticed from the attack several months ago, how calm the boy was. The boy knew he was there, which should have been impossible. He wasn't even shy or nervous, but silently confident.

After using a body-flicker technique to utilise a far higher speed to propel the two straights to the Hokage tower. It was faster than sound and very difficult to master due to the horrible tunnel vision that occurs. As we landed, the boy didn't show any discomfort. Strange but not crucial to Kakashi's opinion. He led the boy through the tower, only using hand signals to alert the ANBU inside. As they entered the Hokage's office, Kakashi saw a huge sigh of relief fill Naruto. The boy was smiling and seemed to reveal the truth; he was still just a child.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and after affirming what his other senses told him gave a sigh of relief. He was safe, and this man in front of him genuinely wanted the best for him. All the treatment he received from the village could have come from the Hokage, something which he didn't rule out until now. He felt many emotions for doing so but felt that doing so his way was more complete. Naruto walked was gestured to sit down while the ANBU remained standing. The ANBU told the Hokage what Naruto said and then continued quietly.

To say the Hokage was shocked was an understatement but his masked features did its job by keeping a straight face. With a few gestures, everyone but Kakashi, Naruto and the Hokage were in the room. Naruto could detect someone above the ceiling. A position which Naruto pointed to while looking at Kakashi. Somehow the man clocked on to Naruto's gesture immediately and was able to surprise the hidden ANBU and pin him down before he could escape, signal for help or commit suicide. The Hokage again had many feelings going through. Still, most of all remained stoic and summoned two ANBU to take the captured spy away for interrogation and torture. He then gave his full attention to Naruto who had been in his constant tranquil calm state.

_"Hokage, I know that I hold the Kyuubi. I know I am the son of the 4th Hokage; Minato Namikaze. I also know that without your immediate help, I will die regardless of starvation in about 3 months. While you and this ANBU treat me well, the villagers do not. I can't enter stores, your own assistants refuse to provide me money, and I don't wish to butcher my bond with you by stealing. You gave me a gift, one that I won't ever forget. If you can help me with this, then ask anything, and I will do it."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Love

**Chapter 3: Love**

Family. That was a deeply desired dream which Naruto and every orphan shared. Yet after the conversation with the Hokage; revealed an unforeseen answer to this question. When the man used his favour for him to forgive the village, it opened his mind to what the title of Hokage truly meant. What the will of fire meant. He was dealt a bad hand at birth, which only got worse as he lived until one day he broke out of the game and begun to play his own. Now, he understood the villagers and was ready to forgive and let go of past aggrievances. Being the son of the late 4th Hokage revealed how big a sacrifice the man-made, as a leader and a father.

Love as it just so happens, was a hard feeling to muster for Naruto. He almost had no one, who had shared it with him, nor anyone who he had felt loves towards. Thankfully he gained a huge blast of Love from the Hokage and it set him upon a direction to raise to the same level. This gave him a goal, a target which most would scoff as impossible but that didn't matter. Naruto would put his all into becoming Hokage and achieving the same amount of Love that the man possessed for someone like him.

As for his living requirements; the answer was deception and proactive action. Naruto was given a crash course of one of the ninja chakra techniques used for disguise. Naruto gave the dog masked ANBU a huge shock when he performed the technique within seconds of being shown how then spending another 4 hours breaking down the technique until perfection not seen by anyone under Jounin level. This was just the tip of the iceberg for Naruto's true potential. After all, when given a single task to focus on; he was nigh-unstoppable. It was a very late hour before Naruto was collapsing in his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. The ANBU had aided Naruto in getting home safe and returned to the Hokage to reveal what he had witnessed. Unseen by anyone, the man had broken out of his decade long depression just from the hope Naruto had given him. The kids most amazing power, something the boy wasn't aware of was the effect he had on others. With just one person showing Naruto Love, he has managed to do something that all believed to be impossible.

(Line Break)

6 months had passed since Naruto had learned the transformation technique used for disguise and deception. It turned out, that with his dense and vast chakra stores; Naruto achieved a far superior and chakra expensive technique. A physical transformation which would fool nigh-everyone. The technique was a Godsend to Naruto who was finally able to purchase what he needed without any barriers. Naruto even went a step further, by creating several character profiles which the Hokage and the Dog ANBU was shown. One profile was used for the Academy which after the serious discussion was agreed to ensure Naruto was given a fair shake. Another was a profile of an adult to allow the purchase of typical home purchases. The final benefit of the technique was in the constant resistant training for Naruto's control of chakra. Naruto had to be mindful of the chakra he used, the perfect form of his disguise and work to act like a ninja-in-training without fault.

The academy profile was named Naru, an orphan who was known to be quiet, calm and mature for his age. He made quick friends with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. With Shikamaru, he found a calm and quietly sharp friend. The boy loved to laze around, sleep or look at the clouds a familiar trait to all from the Nara clan. Choji was a gentle soul who loved his friends, nature and most of all food. Naruto allowed the boy to guide him in the art of food and was revealed to have a black hole in his stomach as he could consume 10x the amount of a normal adult. Ino, on the other hand, was very different. She was loud, energetic and different. Ino had so many layers to her character and personality that for a while Naruto became dizzy just being in her presence until he adjusts and adapted to her. From then, Naruto found himself enjoying her company a lot and even learned a lot about flowers, plants and fashion.

Ino, Shika and Choji were the only clan members who attended the primary academy. Other clans preferring to home school and train their heirs and children before they were all sent to the Ninja Academy at age 7. That was in two years from now since Naruto was 5. The primary academy taught the basic subjects such as writing, reading and speaking. Throughout the year, it was clear that Naruto and his three friends were beyond the others in many ways. Only Ino used this fact to bolster her self-image. Shikamaru deferred to sleeping in class or staring at the window. Choji would eat a huge supply of barbeque crisps but Naruto would do something far different.

First, he observed the entire class for several weeks. He would make copious notes of each person, the teacher, subject and any other effects which he noted. Then when he had compiled enough information, created model diagrams for each person upon what he had discovered and created to-the-point fact file about them. Only last month had Naruto begun to stealthily send paper notes around to the class when the teacher wasn't looking, each note would provide just the right helping aid that they needed to gain an understanding that could help. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji had noticed their busy friend and were surprised when even they received notes. To Shikamaru it was an aid to utilise his great mind and time for better use, Ino was directed to gain more empathy to girls and Choji was encouraged to be bold and confident, showing a good example for others to follow.

Today, the teacher was given a huge file which had been compiled to show every student, how his teaching style could and should be adjusted and also suggesting certain innovative ideas to increase the output of the class. Iruka Umino was a very new teacher, was still learning the ropes but had shown he cared and took his job seriously. It just so happened to be his lucky day, because the Hokage had overseen everything that Naruto had done and was set to make Iruka the example to show upon the other academy teachers. With Naruto's help, Iruka would become the best teacher in the village's history. Iruka, looked around the class and only saw expecting faces, with no sign of the one responsible. He knew who this did, Naru had a very elegant yet efficient writing style which couldn't be completely disguised. He had also seen several of the students read notes without the stealth of a Chunin ninja-like himself. Whilst he never caught the person delivering the notes, which showed very impressive skill in stealth, the notes were easily noted but ignored. Now, he was sure of what all this was about. Naru, like his three friends, was ahead of the class, picked up things easily but Naru decided to do something to help his entire class. The sheer intellect, maturity and patience this showed were beyond what Iruka had ever witnessed. Naru was also an orphan, someone who he knew personally wanted to do anything to gain a family or friends.

At the end of class, Iruka asked Naru to stay behind for a moment. The boy in question calmly made his way to the front and waited patiently. Iruka took a moment to analyse the boy before asking the boy, whether he would like to go out for some Ramen as a treat for the gift he had given. Naru nodded an agreement and the two made their way through the streets of Konoha. During the trip, Iruka would often take subtle looks at the boy as they chatted. The boy seemed to soak up the entire environment. His eyes seemed to peer into a person's soul and come out with more weight. He knew how it was as an orphan, knew that some mature too quickly but whilst that may be true, the boy seemed to have gained a great perspective because of it.

The two stopped at a Ramen Ichiraku, a stand which had been standing since the village was created. The owner was a middle-aged chef who had a young daughter apprentice helping. The atmosphere was warm, welcoming and the aroma was heavenly. As the two sat, the chef went to them and immediately greeted Iruka in such a way that showed his great memory. When he turned to see Naru, he gave a sad smile before saying;

_"kid, take off the disguise. You'll have no problems with me in my store. It doesn't matter who you are, I will serve everyone. If anyone has a problem with you, then they can leave."_

Iruka turned his head quickly, confused as to what the chef was talking about. Only for his eyes to widen, when Naru's entire appearance seemed to fade away, revealing a very similar person. Naruto's iconic whisker marks on his cheeks were the first thing he saw, then the blonde hair and then the brightest blue eyes that had only ever been seen on one other person. Iruka didn't even think of how the Chef was able to tell when he couldn't, he was currently undergoing a mental breakdown both from fear and shock. Iruka's parent were killed during the Kyuubi attack and had held a deep hatred for the fox. Naruto, having the fox sealed inside of him became the easier target to focus his hatred and had done so for several years. However somehow, looking at the boy whose eyes were so old and heavy, he just couldn't dive into the well of hatred he once did. Images of Naru, the academy boy who was so kind, bright and willing to help strangers. How he had went out of his way to help him, when he was struggling. No, Iruka told himself Naruto was the same as Naru only with an added burden which he hadn't asked for. Surprisingly, Naruto seemed to relax more and more as Iruka's emotions and thoughts swirled around like this. Naruto visibly relaxed completely when Iruka came to this understanding. Naruto followed this physically with a hug around Iruka's waist with all the love and gratitude he felt. Iruka being taken by surprise took a moment to understand, before embracing the boy too.

The chef had smiled and went away to make two bowls of the same Ramen, Iruka's usual bowl. One bowl was adult size, whilst the other was several times bigger. As the two released themselves from the emotional moment, they came to see the bowls given respectively. Naruto tuck into the huge bowl at a speed that seemed inhuman, whilst Iruka just laughed out loud before enjoying his regular-sized bowl. The chef gave him a nod, no words needed for Iruka to know what it meant. Only now, did the Chunin teacher see the keen senses of the man. A man who now that he thought about it, remembered a story told by the Hokage. Of a strong warrior before Konoha who chose to stop fighting and sell Ramen in order to advocate peace and equality. Iruka looked to Naruto and secretly promised that he would all he could to help Naruto rise to the heights of this village. The boy was going places, that's for sure.

(Line Break)

The Hokage look at the scene from his all-seeing orb. He had a true smile on his face, so happy that those two people managed to create a bond. He had another in mind who could need that kind of bond and would use any trick in the book to make it happen. After all, Naruto wasn't the only one with a burden. A woman in mind, had a very hard life by the hands of his old student. Her personality could be prickly and she was very guarded, but should she bond with these two, then he had hopes that the trio would help transcend the village to the pit it had ended up after the Fox. Time was of the essence, because War was on the horizon. He knew, could feel it in his bones and was thankful for Naruto for giving him the needed reminder, without knowing to get his act in gear. The future of the village, the will-of-fire was at stake. As Hokage it was his duty to take up the burden of protecting all of this. Even if it required manipulating loved ones. He would do it without blinking.

Just as he was about to look away, he was shocked to see Naruto giving a slight glimpse right up to him. The old man knew right then that Naruto needed true bonds. The boy could read emotions, which was a double-edged sword. It explained why he was so calm and quiet, but also told the Hokage that should Naruto ever leave, it would be the end of the village. Because Naruto's potential was now beyond even his imagination.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hate

**Sorry for the wait, it has been hard to come up with a follow up to the first three chapters. Please take time to comment, providing constructive feedback so I can improve my writing. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4: Hate**

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes snapped open after having seen a cycle of death, destruction and despair by the hands of his brother. His eyes, however, were not the black orbs they used to be, but bright red orbs with a single comma mark around the iris. Hate was all that was left after being tortured by his brother's eye technique. After being forced to see his family die, again and again, hate was very easily gained. However, his hate wasn't directed at Itachi, in an obsessive to kill him. Instead, it was focused upon himself. Self-hatred for his weakness, vulnerability and his fear of death. Now awake, he was resolute to never be weak again. To unlock the secrets to immortality and gain so much power that he would rule this world without fear. His hate was compressed, forged into a weapon of immense sharpness and then fuelled into his eyes which saw the single comma mark change into 3 comma marks. The power it provided was immense, the chakra cost was large at first yet gradually reducing as his eyes, body and chakra system adjusted to this. Most of all, his brain and mind became a flurry of burning as pathways surged with information and chakra and he enforced his will to not cry out but to endure the pain.

Sasuke left the hospital, not stopping for anyone as he headed straight home. He could see in the distance, ANBU following him but also saw that they weren't going closer, so h immediately ignored them. By the time he reached the Uchiha compound, he entered his home with silent confidence and headed straight to the library. From this point onwards, he would scour every scrap of information. He would keep his eyes active, never allow himself to be weak or defenceless again. He already realised that his body was so sluggish whilst he had his eyes activated, however, what this also enabled him to do, was to remove all wasteful movements with such intricate detail. By the time his body had caught up, he would move with optimal finesse.

(Line Break)

The first time that Naruto and Sasuke met, after the Uchiha massacre; revealed a stark contrast between the two. The contrast was like day and night. Naruto gave off light and warmth that brought people towards him naturally, whilst Sasuke's presence kept people away at least generally. However, when schoolgirls witnessed these two boys; their response was chaotic and illogical. To them, Sasuke gave of mystery and was cool so naturally, the girls desired to know more about the supposed bad boy. Whilst Naruto was a friendly, open person who wouldn't change. Only those who were clear in their integrity stuck with Naruto which was only two; Ino and Hinata, the latter because of a crush she had for the blonde.

Naruto's senses immediately revealed the true damage that Sasuke had been through and the choices he made into rebuilding himself. If he was honest, Naruto could see no way that he or anyone could help the boy out of the state he was in due to it being mainly self-inflicted and due to his strong desire to exist would be nigh-impossible for the boy himself to stop his way of life. The matured Sharingan eyes also gave him pause, which led Naruto to not only be on guard with the Uchiha but to also create countermeasures. From that moment onwards, Naruto treated Sasuke as an enemy and tailored his words and actions regarding this.

Sasuke, on the other hand, saw a threat in Naruto. The boy was insanely perceptive and seemed to come to the same opinion as him. Already he knew that Naruto would be the perfect tool to measure his prowess. The more the blond improved the more he did, and in the end, he would always come out on top.

(Line Break)

Deep inside an underground forest, stood two individuals very different from each other. The first was a grey-haired, glasses-wearing med-nin, whilst the other was a tall, snake-like man of legend. Kabuto and Orochimaru met in this hidden lab, due to information Kabuto had which Orochimaru would love.

"_Sasuke has already unlocked the mature Sharingan state. The boy is seen to have it on constantly and seems to possess little emotion other than a drive to survive. I would say he is very similar to you in this sense._"

"_Excellent. Monitor the boy, don't fail me or your death will be slow and agonising._"

"_Your will, my hands Lord Orochimaru_"

(Line Break)

"_So Anko, will you help me? Not only will I promise to do all I can to remove that seal from your neck, but I will aid you in defeating Orochimaru_"

_"Alright brat, let's see what you got. If you can't score a hit on me, then you can forget it."_

The two disappeared, with the sound of a fierce battle being heard throughout the forest of death. Overseeing all of this, was the Hokage who smirked at a task that he no longer needed to do, since the results were before his eyes. He had seen the look of Naruto towards Sasuke and agreed with the boy. He was glad, that he took the security of Konoha so seriously. With his potential, he would grow to become a deterrent for those who might seek to betray his home.


End file.
